A skid-steer loader disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5718513 has been known as an example of the working vehicle described above. The skid-steer loader has, on either side of its vehicle main body, a travel unit including tires or a crawler and changes the direction of travel by differentiating operating speeds between the right and left travel units. The vehicle main body of such a skid-steer loader is provided with an arm that swings up and down, in which an attachment (a working device) mounted detachably onto an arm tip end is moved vertically by swinging the arm up and down in order to perform work. The rear of the vehicle is equipped with an engine for driving the travel unit and the working device and a fuel tank for storing fuel supplied to the engine.
There has been known a working vehicle disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-180861 (A), which has an exhaust gas purification system for removing nitrogen oxides (NOx) contained in exhaust gas of an engine by using urea water. This type of working vehicle is equipped with a urea water storage tank for storing urea water supplied to the exhaust gas purification system, and therefore needs to be constantly replenished with urea water.
In order to replenish the tank of such working vehicle with fuel and urea water, the fuel or urea water is often supplied from a portable can (a portable tank) at a working site or the like. In so doing, the replenishment operation is performed while checking the fluid level through the replenishing port or checking the amount of fuel or urea water stored in the tank by looking at the fuel meter or urea water meter provided in the driver's seat, to prevent the overflow of the fuel or urea water from the replenishing port when the tank becomes full. However, in some cases it is difficult to see the fluid level inside the replenishing port, depending on the level of the ambient brightness, and sometimes the meter provided in the driver's seat and the replenishing port have to be checked back and forth during the replenishment operation, creating a burden for the person performing the replenishment operation and consequently making the replenishment operation troublesome.
The present invention was contrived in view of the foregoing problems, and an object thereof is to provide a working vehicle capable of easily performing a fuel or urea water replenishment operation.